


The Merry Go Round Known as Life

by ShadeofGreen



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: Maki Sonomura hears the news she ever so longed for.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Merry Go Round Known as Life

**Author's Note:**

> I was always curious about the time gap between Pandora's battle and the good end of the SEBEC route where we see Maki finally recovered enough to go back to school. So I decided to make my take of it.
> 
> I tried to be as canon compliant as I could, using a mash up of the manga and video game (mostly the manga). So there's probably some conflicting continuity as well as some spelling and grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Also, I have no idea how to make a group friendship tag, but this is pretty much friendship between the whole P1 crew.

There was no way Maki could be able to sleep tonight. The excitement was pulsing down her veins nonstop. Maki feels she’s spinning round and round on a nonstop merry-go-round. Unlike most, Maki has the feeling she doesn’t want this one to stop.

Her doctor and the nurses did their final check up this morning. Everything on the charts said Maki was 100% healthy, and was ready to finally get out of the hospital. As a precaution, they wanted to keep her overnight, on the very small chance things will go wrong. Maki could understand why. Her miraculous recovery happened in the span of a few months, ever since the strange incident in Mikage-cho happened, which just so happened to have ties with her mother’s workplace, SEBEC.

While Maki was conveniently unconscious for much of the duration, she has to admit she had seemingly realistic dreams of her classmates and herself of just some of the few events that happened. There’s no doubt in Maki’s mind that she knew what the cause was.

Speaking of her friends…

Maki looked out her window, her eyes focusing on the small group of people — who look like the size of ants — trying to make a fast into the hospital before-

** _BOOM!_ **

Maki can see everyone trying their best to cover themselves from the potential downpour, and suppressed a small giggle. The lovely of the morning and early afternoon suddenly became grey and cloudy by the mid afternoon. With the heavy dark clouding rolling up head, Maki decided to go back to bed, wondering which of her friends will be soak wet from head to toe.

As it turned out, it was all eight of them.

With water droplets making their way into the floor, and with everyone’s hair wet as if they just gotten out of a bath, Maki hoped that a nurse wouldn’t enter and force them to leave. She missed their company for the last week, in part because of orders from the doctor preventing her to not have visitors that weren’t relatives.

“So,” began Naoya, as he made attempts to squeeze some excess water from his uniform jacket, “last night your mother called my mother about some news? Do we have to wrangle it out from one the nurses we passed by while climbing up the stairs?”

“I hope it’s not the nurse with the ugly fringe,” commented Ayase, shaking her head side to side in hopes her hair could possibly dry faster. “She gave us nasty looks when passing us by.”

As everyone else made their way to Maki’s bed, Maki couldn’t help but smile. If possible, Maki felt that she was smiling from ear to ear.

“No need to do that, everyone. It’s good news. It’s actually better than good; it’s great! The doctor says I can finally leave tomorrow. I’m not ready to go back to school next week. They want me to take things slow.”

“You’re finally cured?” asked Ayase, raising both of her eyebrows. “Like, no way!”

“_Congratulations_!” Elly clapped her hands together in excitement, and a few droplets landed onto Maki’s bed sheet. “I think we should all celebrate for your eventual return to St. Hermelin.”

“I agree,” replied Yukino, crossing her arms, giving Maki a smile. “I say we should go to Peace Diner. Oh shoot! I haven’t considered work. There’s nothing really important-”

“Or dangerous.” muttered Hidehiko under his breath, before Ayase elbowed him in the arm.

“Going on, but I don’t think I can take another short noticed day off.” Yukino may had finished her sentence as fast she was cut off, but no doubt the girl’s glared implied Hidehiko was going to get it later on after they left.

“Why stop with the nine of us? We can always invite your mom too, Maki,” said Mark, adjusting his soak yellow hat on top of his head. “It’s just doesn’t have to be a friend thing after all.”

“I think my mother will like that,” answered Maki. “Say, it is possible to invite more people?”

“You mean like Chisato and Yosuke? I think they’ll be down with it as well!” Mark quickly turned his attention to Nanjo, and then opened up his hand. “Nanjo, lead me your phone.”

“After what you did with my phone last time, I don’t trust you with anything!” Nanjo gave a small huff, as he put back on his still soak number one scarf.

“It was only two times! And that dumb brick of yours didn’t break!” Mark stomped his right foot onto the ground.

“But it’s the thought that counts!” retorted Nanjo, pushing the sides of his glasses so his glasses weren’t drooping off his nose bridge. “Besides, Chisato or Youske don’t have a cellphone to begin with. If anything, you have to tell them in person.”

“Fine then!” Mark quickly looked back at Maki, and gave her a small smile and wave goodbye. “See you later, Maki!”

With that, Mark ran out the room, nearly pushing a few nurses down to the ground. But other than Naoya rushing to closed the door before they would realize which room they came from, no one did anything else (or spoke for that matter).

“Oh wow. Mark actually decided to tell them in person.” Nanjo’s shock voice filled the silent room. “And in this weather no less. Without any exact date on when exactly we’re going to have this party.”

“Does Inaba even know where the couple is at?” Reiji walked over to the window, leaning onto to possible a better look outside.

“Nope,” replied Hidehiko, tapping the side of his head with his pointer finger. “But if he wanders around town long enough, Mark is bound to find them sooner or later. It’s pretty much the only way he can find this hospital after all.”

“I hope Mark doesn’t get sick! I don’t want to get some stupid germs from him!” Ayase’s face quickly distorted into a grimace, and stuck out her tongue in disgust.

“Yuka…” Yukino rubbed one of her temples in frustration, and closed her eyes.

“I’m just saying!”

“Oh!” Elly cupped her hands over her mouths. “If we’re going to invite Chisato and Yosuke, I think it’s only fair if we _invite_ Yuko as well!”

“I’ll like that as well!” Maki tilted her head to the side. Maki missed many of her fellow students, with Yuko being on top of the list.

“Someone better figure out her work shifts as well,” commented Hidehiko. “Or you know, just charge out into this weather.”

“Are you saying we ought to pull an Inaba in this crap weather?” Reiji took his attention off the window, refocusing on everyone else.

“All I’m saying Reiji, if Mark can do it, someone else can as well.”

“In that case,” said Naoya, the corner of his mouth twitching into a small smirk, “you can always volunteer yourself, Uesugi.”

“Oh that’s harsh, Nao-rin!”

As the chatter dissolved from a party at Peace Diner transformed into proper party planning at Maki’s home, trying to figure out who exactly to invite, be it adult or fellow classmate, Maki couldn’t help but continued to smile. After everything that happened to her within the last year, the sight of everyone made Maki feel remarkable happy and lucky.

Yes, Maki can say she doesn’t want this merry-go-round to end just yet.


End file.
